


Remain Calm

by justavirgovirgin



Series: Remain [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Grizz Must Be Protected, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, campbell is a dick, the author is sorry, this is a lot of angst I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: Things have been going well. Or, as well as they can in an alternate dimension. Grizz was finally starting to enjoy the peace and quiet when everything went to shit.
Relationships: Gareth “Grizz” Visser & Campbell Eliot, Sam Eliot & Campbell Eliot, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Series: Remain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Remain Calm

Grizz knelt over the garden beds, relishing in the peace and quiet that he found so little of nowadays. They found Allie and Will, and the Guard seemed to have gotten their heads out of their asses, but Campbell was still a problem. Knowing that he was out there, waiting and, most definitely, scheming, sent a chill down Grizz’s spine.

He tugged the carrots out of the soil, piling them into the basket. He was so used to getting so lost in the mundanity of the task, that he didn’t notice the crunching footsteps of the devil, and the hellfire that they left on the ground behind them.

Campbell approaches Grizz slowly, strutting up to the gardener with that unearned confidence of his. Who gave him the right to know the power he held over the citizens of New Ham? The fear he instilled?

When Grizz finally turns to look at him, he tries his best to seem unimpressed. Although, he wouldn’t be surprised if Campbell had the ability to see his speeding heart through his chest. He’ll remain calm, he’ll remain civil, Grizz tells himself, and he will not give Campbell any more of that delicious power he craves.

“Hey Grizzly Bear, how’s it going down there in the dirt?” Campbell’s tone is condescending, but Grizz expected no less.

“Just fine, Campbell. What brings you down here? In the dirt?”

Campbell inhales slowly, leaning his chin up towards the sky and folding his hands behind his back, a picturesque Bond villain stance. “Oh, I just figured it’s time we had a chat.”

“Really? And what exactly were you hoping to chat about?”

“You.”

Grizz remained on his knees, shovel in hand, but he didn’t break the surface of the soil, too invested in what Campbell was going to say next. He was not, however, brave enough to make eye contact while staying there, not saying a word.

“I’m sorry, I should probably be a bit more clear.” Grizz’s heart beat against his rib cage as he waited to the inevitable shoe to drop. In his persistent silence, Campbell saw an invitation to continue. 

“I’d like to chat about you...and my brother.”

Grizz’s blood ran cold. He knew this was coming, deep in his bones he knew it, but how could he have prepared for it anyway. He will remain calm, he will remain civil, he told himself. This was never going to be a simple chat, but he had already known that. Remain calm. “What about us?”

“I know you’ve been blowing him.”

Grizz scoffed. Of course the psychopath would reduce it to that. This was a game to him. But it wasn’t to Grizz. This was his life. It was Sam’s life and Becca’s and Eden’s and everyone’s in this godforsaken town. He had to remain calm. He assumed his best bet was to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Grizz continued his half-hearted digging, hoping to seem uninvested in this conversation that only held his very future in its hands.

“Don’t bullshit me, you closet fag.”

“Jesus. What do you want Campbell? Really?” Now Grizz was getting pissed. No playing dumb anymore, it wasn’t worth it. Campbell apparently already knew, he apparently already knew everything, so fuck it. Grizz deigned it appropriate in that moment to actually stand up. Wiping his hands off on his jeans, he turned to face Campbell, reminding himself to remain calm. 

“Me? I would, personally, like you to stop sucking off my little bro, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Honestly Campbell, I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“Everything that goes on in this town is my business. I’m running this shitshow, so what I say, goes. And do you wanna know what I say?” Grizz did not want to know. Although Campbell didn’t seem to care as he stalked closer to Grizz, getting in his face. “I say, that either you two stop dicking around with each other, or something real bad might happen.”

Grizz, ever the idiot, chose to act on the random surge of cockiness bestowed on him. “Kind of a vague threat you got there, bud. It still doesn’t make me see how you have any place in my or your brother’s relationships.”

Campbell’s smirk spread wider across his face. “Oh I’m sorry. You want specifics? Fine. You two stop dicking around with each other, or something real bad might happen to a head of red hair and a bald little head of infant hair.”

“You stay the fuck away from Eden.” Grizz warned. “You stay the fuck away from Eden, you stay the fuck away from Sam, and you stay the fuck away from Becca.” Grizz jabbed his finger into Campbell’s chest, ready to defend the small family, even if it killed him.

“Oh I will, don’t you worry a silky hair on your head. But so will you.”

Grizz clenched his jaw. Of course this was coming. Because the universe couldn’t let him have one good thing.

Campbell lowered his voice, but confidence still oozed from it. He had won this one, and he knew it. “You stay out of Sam’s life, and I’ll stay out of Sam’s life. Hell, you stay out of Sam’s life and I’ll stay out of yours too, I don’t care. I just can’t have poor Sammy getting his hopes up too much. I’m just looking out for him, you know?”

Looking out for him, as if any of this was for Sam’s benefit. Grizz stood there, jaw tight and eyes watery. “Fuck you.” He spat. 

But it didn’t matter, Campbell simply turned on his heel, and strutted his strut away from him, off to ruin another someone’s life. It was a cruel game, but goddamn was Campbell good at playing it. Grizz supposed he had to be, what with him being the one making up all the rules. 

Grizz was fucked. He knew he had to stay away from Sam, and Becca, and Eden, but he also knew he had to keep an extra close eye on Campbell now. Most of all though, Grizz couldn’t let anyone know what was happening. It was too dangerous. Grizz had to remain calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I’m sorry! I legit never get inspired to write and then all of a sudden I just needed to write this. I don’t know why and my heart is broken too okay? I’m probs gonna do a part two/turn this into a series because obvs there’s a lot of open ends here but let me know how you guys feel in the comments. Thx for reading! And sorry again :/


End file.
